Dinah Lone
Dinah Lone is the stage name of Dimitris Ioannou, a Cypriot-American drag performer from Azusa, California. Dinah is best known for being the winner of Season 1 of Daniel's Song Race. Drag Name Origin Dinah Lone is a play on the phrase "dying alone". Apart from that, Dinah was also chosen by her due to one of her favorite TV series characters being Dinah Laurel Lance, while the last name sounds similar to that of her drag mother. Her drag mother is Adore Delano. ''Daniel's Song Race'' Dinah first appeared in the competition during Season 1. In the first episode, for the theme "Songs on a Dime" she chose the song "Friday" by Rebecca Black. She was declared safe and did not receive critiques by the judges. For the second episode's theme, "Disco Eleganza" she chose the song "Le Freak" by the band Chic. After receiving good critiques from the judges, she was declared as the winner of the week. During episode 3, the theme was "Summer Realness". Dinah experienced some difficulties in finding the best song tha suited her, and while her first choice was "Asereje" by Las Ketchup, due to some issues with the song she had to make a last-minute change. Eventually, she chose "Come to Brazil" by Alaska Thunderfuck. The choice of song was criticized by the judges and Dinah was in the bottom 2 against Tobi. She survived the lipsync and was safe. In episode 4, the contestants had to pick the saddest song for the theme "Cry for Me". Although she had several choices for the theme, she decided to play safe with the song "You Ruin Me" by The Veronicas". Eventually, she was criticized once again for the originality of her song. She was once again in the bottom 2, but once again she survived the lipsync and eliminated Fashiongore. In episode 5 the theme was "Showdown", where the contestants had to send their best country song. Determined to get back on the game, Dinah chose a risky song; "All I Wanted" by Savannah Conley. Her choice was praised by the judges as a "not so obvious choice" and a "strong comeback". She was ultimately declared as the winner of the week. During episode 6, the theme was "Sugar Rush" and the contestants had to send the sweetest candy song. Dinah chose "Tigerhead", a song by IIRIS. She got rather good to mix critiques and was once again in the bottom 2 against Junia Hallow, who later quit. For the final challenge, the contestants competed in the "Most Iconic Ball" where they had to send songs for three categories. Dinah selected "Sau Tarah Ke" for Funniest Meme Song, "Kætteren" for Best Instrumental Song and "Pe Cimpoi" for Most Iconic Song. She ended up in the top 2 along with Jenea Orangé. She was eventually declared as the winner of the season. Daniel's Song Race stats Trivia *She won two main challenges during Season 1 (three, including the final challenge). *She was the lipsync assassin of the season; she was in the bottom 2 three times and was saved all three times, eliminating Tobi, Fashiongore and Junia Hallow (although the latter quit). *She has a close relationship with Season 2 contestant Tracy Martel. Navigation Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Winners